Emmaline Winchester
by Miss Vannix
Summary: Emmaline, or Emma as she is called by her two brothers is on a hunt in Washington. Staying with her uncle Charlie and cousin Bella in Forks, she's trying to find out what is going on in Seattle, without getting her cousin killed, and not falling for a certain werewolf... She just prays her brothers don't find out. (OC/Jacob.)
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, everyone! I'm back with a new story. It's my first Twilight and Supernatural crossover. Also, Sam and Dean will be brought in, I just don't know when, and this story takes place in Eclipse, and season 2 of Supernatural. Please tell me what you think in the reviews! **

**Lots o' Love, **

**Miss Vannix.**

* * *

><p>She was asleep. In a beautiful, wonderful, deep sleep, the first she'd gotten in weeks. Her blonde head tucked under the pillow, her limbs sprawled across the cheap, scratchy, motel sheets. Of course her phone had to ring. <em>Back in Black <em> blared from the night-stand, -meaning it could only be one person-, and into the warm tendrils of her dream. She groaned and stuck a small, pale hand from out under the covers, ripped the phone from the night-stand, blearily flipping it open, and pressing it to her ear.

"Someone better be dying," She growled into the phone receiver. She heard a laugh.

"Actually, Em, we have a job for you."

**~Emmaline Winchester~**

Emma grumbled to herself as she pulled up to the quaint, little, white house that would be her home for the next few weeks. She was still pissed about being woke up from a deep sleep that came rarely for hunters. She kept grumbling as she got out of her 1979 Ponitac Firebird. The black beauty had been a birthday present from her older brother, Dean. The car was badly wrecked, and only recognizable from the firebird on the hood. She and Dean had spent the summer building it from the ground up. Her grumblings disappeared as she recalled all the fond memories of rebuilding the car.

Emma walked up the walkway to the house. She began to recall all the memories that they made here. Her, Sam, -her other older brother-, and Bella, -their cousin- reading lore books in the front yard. Dean would have been sparring with Dad or Uncle Charlie. Uncle Charlie was their Dad's second cousin, and he was in the hunting business too. When she got to the front door, she'd barely raised her fisted hand to knock when the door was thrown open, a big smile and yell greeted her.

"Emma!"

Emma laughed as she dropped her duffel on the front stoop, and wrapped her arms around her cousin.

"Hey, Bells. Still givin' 'em hell, here?"Emma asked, holding her cousin and best friend back at arm's length, her big blue eyes shinning.

Bella's big brown eyes twinkled as she gave her cousin a soft punch in the arm. Bella kept smiling as she took her cousin in. Emma had long, blonde hair that she got from her mother, same as the blue eyes. She was barely an inch taller than Bella herself, and just a little more slender. Emma was also a few years older than Bella, making her 19.

"Hey, don't hog her!" Charlie's voice boomed from inside the house as he walked from the darkness of the kitchen into the sunlight streaming in through the front door. He gave a wide smile as he took Emma into his arms. It'd felt like forever since he'd seen his quote on quote niece.

Emma got to business as soon as he set her down. "So, I heard you were having trouble here in the great state of Washington and you need my help."

Emma watched as Charile's face turned dark. "Yeah. We're thinking vampires."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone! I'm back with a new chapter! Thanks for the reviews, I loved reading them! Please tell me what you think in the reviews, I love hearing from you guys!**

**As always, **

**Lots o' Love**

**Miss Vannix.**

* * *

><p><em>Emma got to business as soon as he set her down. "So, I heard you were having trouble here in the great state of Washington and you need my help." <em>

_Emma watched as Charlie's face turned dark. "Yeah. We're thinking vampires."_

**~Emmaline Winchester~ **

I nodded, picked my worn duffel up off of the front stoop, and promptly dropped it to the wooden floor with a thud. I stepped farther into the house, shutting the warped, peeling front door, casting the living room in shadows. I looked at both uncle Charlie and Bella.

"So, are we talking my kinda vampires, or the sparkly fairies?"

Uncle Charlie struggled to keep his laugh in, his face going red with the effort, while Bella avoided my eyes. Dammit. I'd forgotten that Tinker Bell had left Bells for dead about a year ago. Bella had gone into a deep depression, zombie-like. She couldn't even protect herself. Sam, Dean, and I had come up from where ever the hell we were that week, and stayed for almost two months. I even went to school with Bells, and anybody that even looked cross at her got the famous Winchester glare. Damn, I can't belive I'd forgotten.

"Oh, dammit Bella. I'm sorry." I put my hand on her shoulder.

She looked up at me and gave me a small smile. "It's okay, Em. Edward is back now, and... We're together."

I about jumped off my rocker. "What?" I asked through gritted teeth. My hands clenched and un-clenched my hands by my sides. It did not go unnoticed by Charlie and Bella.

Bella put up her hands, trying to calm me down. "It's okay, Emma. He's... He's apologized, and I forgave him. Emmaline, I love him." She looked me dead in the eyes, and I knew then that she wasn't lying.

I made my shoulders relax, my fingers un-curl and straighten, and to take deep, even breaths. I nodded slowly. "Okay, Bells. I don't have to like it, but if you love him, and I mean love him, I'm okay."

She let out a relieved laugh, and I pulled her into another hug. She hugged me tight.

"Thanks, Em. You don't know how much this means to me."

I let her go, and she stepped back, I then turned towards Charlie.

"What have you got on this so far?"

Charlie looked to Bella, then to me.

"Well, y'all better get headed over to the Cullen's. They have the info you will need."

**~Emmaline Winchester~**

I pulled my fire bird into the gravel driveway, squinting my eyes as I made my way through the trees. Bells was right. _There was_ too much green. As we pulled into a clearing with a huge house that was mostly white with a lot of windows, I turned down _AC/DC_ and looked over to Bella who gave me a small smile.

"You can do this, Emma. They really are good people. Just..." She paused, her smile faltering. "...Just watch out for Rosalie. She's a real bitch."

I laughed, because never in my life had I heard Bella curse. Not my cousin, no matter how much she hung around Dean, she still didn't. I turned off the car, stepping out, making sure my silver knife was still tucked in my boot, my gun in the waist-band of my pants. I walked up to the front door with her, my eyes scanning the area with a keen eye.

As we came to a stop in front of the white door, it opened to reveal a shockingly handsome man, with even more shockingly pale skin. His hair was a rust color, and his eyes were golden. He looked at me weirdly, his head cocked to the side, his eyes narrowed. He then spoke.

"Bella, who is this?"

"This is Emma, my cousin. This is Edward, Emma."

I tensed as he held his hand out for me to shake, but I ignored it. "Oh, so this is Tinker Bell."

He seemed shocked, while Bella just sighed. She knew this was coming.

"Excuse me?" He asked with a disbelieving tone.

"You heard me, twinkle toes. Tinker Bell. Anything that sparkles in the sun _is not _a vampire."

A booming laugh was heard from inside, then, "I like her, Edward!"

He ignored the voice behind him, and looked to Bella, his eyes wide. "You told her?"

Bella shook her head. "Nope. It's kinda in her job profession to know what things are. She's actually here to help with Seattle."

Edward slowly nodded, and turned to me. "A hunter then? I've heard about your kind. Come on in, then. We could use your help."

** ~Emmaline Winchester~**

I met the Cullens. I tried not to shiver as they shook my hands, or smacked me on the back like Emmett did. He was proud of my nickname for his brother. I knew I was going to like him then and there. No matter that he was a vampire. Rosalie, his mate or whatever, was the fucking Queen of Ice. She glared at me then muttered something about how if another human knew about them, they'd be dead for sure. Needless to say, she pissed me off.

Jasper, on the other hand, creeped me the hell out. More than girls who listened to Justin Timberlake. He stared at me wide-eyed, his nostrils flared. Bella came to my side when she saw what was happening.

"Jasper is actually really nice once you get to know him. He just... Has trouble with humans."

At that, I took as step back, my hand itching to go for my gun.

After the introductions, we sat down in the immaculate living room. White was the main color here, with splashes of color everywhere else. I sat on a couch next to Emmett, Rosalie having gone somewhere else. I would have sat by Bella, but Tinker Bell was next to her, and if I got within five feet of him, I was afraid I would try to kill him.

Everyone's eyes were on me, and I had to force myself to stay seated and not jump up and run out of the house. A calming wave came over me, making me relax into the couch. My gaze went to Jasper, who gave me a small smile. I sighed in relief, nodding my head, giving him my thanks.

He was the first to speak.

"Hunters... I knew hunters back when I was human. There wasn't a lot of them."

I snorted. "There's not a lot of them now."

He asked, "So your here to help with the vampire problem going on in Seattle. What if we were to tell you we had it under control and didn't need your help?"

I laughed and shook my head. "If you had it under control, I wouldn't be here. There would be no more killings. Because the baddies who are doing this would be dead already. So, this tells me you need all the help you can get. Am I wrong?"

Jasper looked around then shook his head. "No, you're not wrong. In fact, we need more than just the pack's help. We need Hunter's help."

"Wait. Wait a second. What's "the pack?" "


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Sorry its been a little while since I last updated. Its been a busy week... And not to mention this cold has gotten my asthma ten times worse. I have bad asthma as it is already. Anyways, enough about me! Onto the story! I hope you like it, and please remember to review! Thanks to the person who PMed me. It shows me you guys care as much as I do about my story! That's it. I'll stop blabbing now.**

**Lots o' Love,**

**~Miss Vannix.**

* * *

><p><em>Jasper looked around then shook his head. "No, you're not wrong. In fact, we need more than just the pack's help. We need Hunter's help."<em>

_"Wait. Wait a second. What's 'the pack?' " _

** ~Emmaline Winchester~**

Everyone went quiet and looked at each other.

Alice was the first to speak up. "We thought since you knew about us, and the fact that you're a hunter, that you'd know about the Quileute tribe."

She finished her sentence, and I waited for one of them to elaborate. But the whole damn sparkle team kept their vamp mouths shut. Dammit. "Um... Quileute tribe? You want to say more? Let me in on the big secret?"

Twinkle toes shook his head. "It's not our secret to tell. You have to find out on your own."

I groaned, and pinched the bridge of my nose. Why couldn't this be a simple frigging vampire case? I shook my head to clear it, focusing on what Jasper had last said.

"Before I call hunters up here, I need to know more about this case. I need to know _who and what_ this baddie is. Do you have any idea what it could be?"

The vo called himself Carlisle, spoke. "We think what is causing this problem is newborns."

I cocked my head, wracking my brain for what Bells had told me about these vampires. Nothing in there about newborns. "Okay, tell me what a newborn is. I've never heard that term before."

"Newborns are people who have just been turned. Since they still have human blood running through their veins, their body uses it. These newborns are stronger than older vampires, and their eyes a red. Any vampire that drinks human blood, their eyes are dark red." Jasper had gotten up, and began to pace the living room.

I nod. "Okay, red eyes, bad. " I sat back and tried to get away from the touch of Emmett's cool skin. It still freaked me out. "So, these newborns are going after humans, killing them in a sloppy trail. But, who is creating them?" My mind raced with thoughts on who could be making this many newborns and for what reasons?

Jasper gave a small smile. "That's what we're trying to find out. We don't know yet, but we do know that this a plan. Humans aren't turned often, and when they are, they are usually with the vampire who turned them. What I'm trying to say is that this is a major problem that needs taken care of before the Voultri come here."

I looked up at him at that. Bells had told me about the Voultri, and just from what she had told me had given me nightmares. Bells had told me she went to Italy to see the Voultri, but had not given a reason. I need to ask her about that later.

I pinched the bridge of nose, and take a deep breath. "Okay, I'll try to get my brothers here, but I can't guarantee anything. I can't guarantee that they won't try to kill you guys. Mostly, Sparkles there." I jab my thumb at Edward.

He nods, and speaks. "I understand. I left Bella defenseless..."

I glare at him and stand, everyone tensing. "You left her more than defenseless, asshole. You _broke _her. She wouldn't have cared if she'd died, if she'd lived. She couldn't even protect herself from what she normally can protect herself from! My brothers and I had to! You're an ass, and quite frankly the only reason I haven't killed you on the spot is because I know she loves your dumbass."

I look to Jasper, gritting my teeth, breathing deeply and evenly. "I'm sorry, Jasper. But, is there anything else I need to know?"

Jasper shakes his head. "No, Emma. But, tonight around 11:00, we'll be training. I'll be teaching everybody how to fight the newborns. Can you make it?"

I look to Bella who has gotten up and came to my side. She nods. "Yeah, I'll be there." I look to Jasper. "And, I want in on the fucking fun. I've never been scared of Vampires before. Let alone sparkly ones."

** ~Emmaline Winchester~**

Bella and I pulled up in her drive way thirty minutes later. I looked to her. She'd been quiet the whole way home. "Bells...? I'm sorry if I majorly pissed you off."

She looked to me, her brown eyes forgiving and her voice soft. "I know where your coming from, Emma, but Edward isn't that bad, I promise. He left me to protect me."

I look into her eyes and know she's telling me the truth. I sigh. "Okay, Bells. Okay."

She gives a laugh, then jumps out of the car, running up to the front door. She looks back at me. "Wanna help me cook?"

I get out of the car with a little laugh. "You know I can't cook to save my life. But, while your cooking, can I borrow your computer do some research?"

I follow her into the house to see uncle Charlie sitting on the end of his chair, yelling furiously at the tv, and then throw his full can of beer at the screen. I look over his shoulder to see. Football. Of course. Bella had gone into the kitchen at this point and poked her head around the corner.

"Dad, I'm not cleaning that up. You can clean up your own beer."

I move past Charlie, and into the little kitchen to see Bella putting hamburger into a skillet. I jump up on the counter and swing my legs back and forth, knocking the backs of my boots into the cabinet doors.

"So, am I crashing on the couch or in your room?"

Bella looks up from smashing the hamburger into small pieces up to me. "Your crashing on an air mattress next to my bed... That's really the only place to crash. "

I shrug and jump off the counter, throwing an arm around her neck and pulling her close into my side. "It's cool. Like when we were kids."

She laughs and nods, and I grab my duffel from where I'd left it by the door and make my way up the stairs. Bella's room is on the far right, farthest from the stairs, then the bathroom, a linen closet, then uncle Charlie's room. I go into Bella's room to see it looks the same, double bed, desk, computer, book shelf, the usual. She'd moved her rocking chair that'd usually sat in the corner out, to make room for the twin sized air mattress which already had a sheet and blankets on it. Bells had even made room for me in her closet and dresser.

After I put my clothes away, I change out of my jeans and shirt into an old Gun's and Rose's one I stole from Dean, yoga pants, and throw my hair up into a pony tail. I then sat down at the desk, and turned the computer on. I knew it was going to take a while, so I grabbed my phone and scrolled down to Dean's number.

He answered on the third ring.

"Yo, Em. How's it going?"

I sigh and rub my forehead. "Well, I already know what's causing the problem, but I just have to figure out who's behind it. Also, Dean, I'm going to need you and Sammy's help. Dean... This is a fucking army of newborns."


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Yeah, yeah. I know I updated three days ago, but I just couldn't wait to post this chapter. This means there probably won't be a chapter this weekend, but... Yeah. Anyways, sorry if there is any mistakes, I don't know if I got them all. Just let me know in the reviews. And, this is an extra long chapter, enjoy!**

**Question: Do y'all think the story is going too fast... Or is that just me? **

**Anyways,**

**Lots o' Love,**

**Miss Vannix.**

* * *

><p><em>"Well, I already know what's causing the problem, but I just have to figure out who's behind it. Also, Dean, I'm going to need you and Sammy's help. Dean... This is a fucking army of newborns."<em>

** ~Emmaline Winchester~**

_Dean POV_

"...This is a fucking army of newborns."

Dean's brow furrowed as his mind raced to place what a 'newborn' was exactly.

"Wait, Em. What's a newborn?"

He heard her sigh, and he could tell she was pinching the bridge of her nose. It's what she did when she got to thinking.

"A newborn is a human who was recently turned vampire. They are very dangerous, very strong, and their eyes are a dark red. They feed off the blood already in their system. Dean, this isn't worst thing. There's _something_ creating them. We don't know what yet, but we'll figure it out."

Dean nods as he looks over to Sammy, who has stopped researching to hear his side of the conversation. He cocks his head to the side.

"Okay, what will you need our help with?"

"Well, to defeat this army, we're going to need a lot of people. See, the thing is, the Cullens are back. They're going to fight these Vampires, and they have whatever the hell the pack is... They have their help needless to say. They also need hunters help. I need you and Sammy to get your asses here as soon as possible."

Dean stiffened. "Ah, so I take it The Fairy is back?"

He hears a brittle laugh come from the end. "Yeah. Twinkle Toes is back. But, I need Sammy to do some research for me. Bells computer is slower than molasses."

Dean laughs, then looks to Sam. "Em needs you to do some research for her."

Sam rolls his eyes and turns toward his laptop, fingers posed ready to type what needed to be researched.

"Alright, I need a way to take down sparkly vampires for me. Anything besides tearing them to shreds. There has to be a different way."

"She needs a different way to take down the sparkly ones. Something besides ripping them to pieces and barbecuing them. Maybe something to stun them?"

"Thanks, Dean. You and Sammy are lifesavers."

Dean smiles, his bad mood vanished. His little sister always put a smile on his face.

"Yeah, we ge told that a lot. We'll be there within a day."

"Don't let your head swell, Dean. Your ego is big enough. Just get your asses here as soon as possible."

**~Emmaline Winchester~**

I hang the phone up with a laugh and place it by the keyboard. I try to get comfortable in the metal foldable chair as I wait for the computer to load. When I noticed it really wasn't going to load as fast as I wanted it to, I jumped up from the chair, throwing my leather jacket over my shoulders, slipping my feet into my slippers, and jabbing my phone into my jacket pocket.

I run down the stairs, using the pole at the bottom of the stairs to propel myself into the living room.

"Bells! I'm leaving! I'll be back before dinner!" I call into the kitchen as I snag my key ring off the table next to the door. Bells voice makes me look back.

"Where are you going?" Bella had oven mitts on her hands, her cheeks a bright pink.

"I'm going to a book shop. I have research to do, and we have two visitors getting in late tonight or early tomorrow morning. But, with way Dean drives..."

I trail off as Bells face lightens up, and she gives a big smile.

"I'll make pie before we leave tonight!" She then dashes back into the kitchen.

I roll my eyes as I bid goodbye to Charlie and dart out into the now cold night, jumping into the fire bird and turning up the heat and radio as high as they would go.

I drive until I find the closest book store, which is on the Quileute Reservation. I knew that was no coincidence. I go inside and search the shelves for any of the old stories that'd pop out to me. I see one that is myths and stories of the Quileute Tribe and know instantly its the one I want. I go up to the cashier with the long, white hair. I hum _Hells Bells_ as he rings up my order and watches me with knowing eyes. Hmmm. Maybe there is truth behind the stories.

I walk out of the store and run smack into something. Something being a man's chest. I look up at a man or... teen? That's even taller than Sammy, and had more muscles than my brothers put together. His eyes are a deep chocolate-brown, and he's staring down at me like a dehydrated man seeing a stream for the first time, a blind man seeing the sun for the first time... And, I couldn't stop staring at him either.

**~Emmaline Winchester~**

_Jacob POV_

He loved Bella, and he couldn't make himself stop. He wanted to be imprinted to her, God did he. But, it just wasn't happening. After a fight with Sam, his alpha; Sam forced him to go for a walk. So, there Jacob was, walking down the sidewalk beside the bookstore when he saw the car. A beautiful fire bird. As he cut across the yard to get to the black beauty, someone literally ran into him. As he looked down to tear the offender a new one, he saw beautiful blue eyes... And he was gone.

Jacob Black imprinted.

Her eyes captivated him, her _scent _appealed to him in a way Bella's never did, and he had a feeling if he took her into his arms, she'd fit perfectly there.

Jacob knew he looked like an idiot standing there just staring at this stranger, his hands on her upper arms to keep her steady, his head slightly lowered to get closer to her. He knew she was staring at him just the same, but he couldn't stop himself.

She broke out of it first. "Uh... I'm sorry."

He forced himself to let her go and take a step back.

"No, I'm sorry. I was just admiring that nice fire bird over there..." He trailed off when he saw a smile slip over her face.

"Yeah, that fire bird is mine. My brother and I rebuilt her from the ground up. I'm Emma by the way." Emma turned and offered her small, pale hand to him.

He's scared to shake it, scared he'd break it with his werewolf strength. He forced himself to be extra gentle as he shook her hand.

"I'm Jacob, and that's a fucking awesome car. What are you doing here down on the Rez?"

She looked nervous for a minute before she gave him a smile as she walked over to her car and threw in the small bag that contained what looked like a book into the passenger seat of her car.

"Well, I came to get a book on the Quileute Tribe. I'm looking into some of the legends about the tribe. My cousin won't tell me nothing."

I stiffen and try to force a smile on my face. "Who's your cousin? I might know them... You know, small town and everything."

She smiles as twists a key ring on her pointer finger. "Bella Swan. Her dad and my dad were in the same business not too long ago, and this is a case I got called in on. I need information."

Jacob stiffens more, and shakes his head. "Wow... Yeah. I know her. Her dad and my dad are good friends."

She looks shocked for a minute, then shakes it off. _Sharp Dressed Man _comes singing out of her pocket, making her sigh and reach into her pocket. She flips the phone open and presses it to her ear.

"Heya, Gigantor. Whatcha got for me?"

Jacob doesn't have to strain his ears to hear what the person on the other line is saying.

_"Well, I got something to stun the Fairies, Two-foot midget. Dead man's blood won't work on them like it would with the real vampires. Basically, what you've got to do is get venom from any of the fairies, put it in a steel syringe... And you get the drift." _

Jacob doesn't show his confusion, but he knows this girl, Bella's cousin, is not a regular human being. He forces another smile on his face as she looks up and smiles at him.

"Thanks, Sammy. You're awesome. How far are you guys away from the great town of Forks?"

There's a small laugh from the other end, then; _"We're about five hours out, we'll be there probably in the wee hours of morning."_

Jacob watches as Emma gives a laugh, and his heart momentarily stops. Jacob Black was doomed.

** ~Emmaline Winchester~**

I made it back to home base within twenty minutes. I get out of the fire bird, and shiver when the cold hits my skin. I missed the heat. My mind again wandered back to Jacob, who wore nothing but cut off jeans. How could the guy take the cold? I shiver in my leather jacket as I run up the stoop and jump in the house, sighing at the heat hits my cool skin and the smell of garlic bread and spaghetti cooking assaults my nose. My favorite meal Bells makes.

I announce I'm back and head upstairs. I curl up on the air mattress, press ear buds blaring _Guns n' Roses_ into my ears, and begin to read.

Not even an hour later I know what the 'Pack' is, and what their job is. They're werewolves, and they protect humans from the cold ones. Aka the fairies.

I fall asleep with the ear buds still plugged into my ears, and the book still open by my head. I dream about werewolves and sparkly vampires.

I'm woken a few hours later, gasping in shock, and swinging my fist. A hand catches mine, and I look into Bells brown eyes.

"Bells?" I yell, and suddenly remember that I still have _Guns n' Roses _singing loudly in my ears. I rip out the ear buds, and look at her wide-eyed.

"Yeah, Em. It's time to go. We have the training remember?"

Before she can finish her sentence, I'm up and slipping on my tennis shoes and jacket. I look back at Bells to see her picking up the discarded book on my mattress. She flips through it.

"You know now, huh?"

I look at her and nod. "Yeah, I do. I also met a friend of yours today while I was out. Jacob?"

I turn away to pick up my phone and put my MP3 player away when I hear the book thump to the floor. I turn back around to see a shocked expression on her face that she quickly covers up.  
>"Yeah, Jacob and I are pretty close. He's a-"<p>

"-A werewolf," I finish for her.

She gives me a weak smile and nods. I grab my car keys and go to head downstairs when she stops me.

"Em, Edward and Emmett are coming to get us."

I set my car keys down on the desk, and turn around. "How are we getting there?"

She gives me a big smile. "You'll see."

**~Emmaline Winchester~**

I jump from Emmett's back and glare at Bells. "I hate you with a burning passion, you Jerk."

I groan as my stomach rolls. Esme's gasp is heard, while I can _feel_ Edward's glare burning into the top of my bent head.

Bella then gives a loud laugh, silencing everyone. "No, you love me too much."

I go to reply back, but Jasper pulls the group together. "Alright, since the pack is already here, let's get started."

I make myself look up and take a deep breath, and that's when I see the wolves at the edge of the clearing, the two biggest ones being a black one and a rust color one. I look back at Jasper who's asking who wants to go first at fighting.

Emmett is the first, followed by Edward, Rosalie, Esmé, Alice, then Carlisle. It was only Bells and I left. We both stepped forward to go next, but Edward pulled Bella back.

"No, Bella. It's too dangerous for a human to fight a vampire." His voice us a sharp whisper in the dark.

I roll my eyes with a laugh, then laugh harder when Twinkle Toes glares at me. "Are you dumb or stupid? Bells isn't defenseless. Since you won't let her fight against a fairy, why not me?"

I look to Bells and give a devilish smile. "Just like when we were kids, right?"

She cracks a smile, and pulls away from Edward to stand in front of me in the middle of the clearing. I pop my knuckles and neck while she drops down into a defensive pose.

"Ready to have your ass handed to you?" I ask as we circle each other.

She gives an evil smile. "You forget who's faster than you and whipped your ass several times. Whoever loses has to do the guys clothes when they get here,"

I nod and spit on my palm, holding it out to her. "Deal."

She spits on her own palm, and smacks our hands together with a wet slap.

I attack then. Bells is small and fast, that makes her good at defensive. We both receive hits and throw them. I know we both will have bruises in the morning, but we won't leave here bleeding. We don't draw blood. I can hear the gasps of surprise coming from the vampires at Bells's skill, and the huff of approval from the wolves. It ends with Bells grabbing my arm and throwing me over her shoulder, and I hit the hard packed Earth with a dull thud. I groan.

"Okay, you win. Now, get my ass up off the ground."

Before she can move over to me, I feel a cold snout in my face, I look up the nose to deep, chocolate eyes. The wolf was making sure I was okay, his nose touching my temple. That's when I realize I know those eyes.

"Jacob?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, guys! I'm back! Sorry, its been awhile. Finally, winter break, and hopefully I'll be updating more. It was finals week at my school, and am I glad they are over. Anyways, thanks for reading and reviewing! I appreciate it so much! Sorry for any misspellings I missed, or any wrong placed and or missing words. As always; enjoy reading.**

**Lot's o' Love,**

**Miss Vannix. **

* * *

><p><em>"Okay, you win. Now, get my ass up off the ground."<em>

_Before she can move over to me, I feel a cold snout in my face, I look up the nose to deep, chocolate eyes. The wolf was making sure I was okay, his nose touching my temple. That's when I realize I know those eyes._

_"Jacob?"_

** ~Emmaline Winchester~**

-The next day-

The wolf was standing in front of me. No, I wasn't scared of this beast. I knew he wasn't going to hurt me, if anything he was there to protect me. It was too dark in the woods see the color of his fur, but I could barely make out the color of his eyes. Chocolate brown.

"Jacob?"

The wolf's eyes widened, and he turned tail and ran. Just like the last time I'd recognized him. The warm tendrils of my dream started to unravel. First starting with a poke to the cheek, a flick to the ear, the plugging of my nose. I woke up with a gasp when I felt a cold, wet finger enter my ear. My eyes are wide as I search for the offender. I find him crouched in front of me, his cheeks red with laughter.

"Dean? What the ever-loving fuck?"

Another laugh sounds throughout the room, and my eyes find Sammy. He kneels down next to Dean in front of the air mattress.

I pick up my pillow and smack Dean upside the head, and Sam in the stomach.

"What was that for? I didn't give you the wet Willie." Sammy whinnedwith a small smile playing on his lips.

I glower at them both. "That was for laughing, Gigantor."

It's quiet for a minute before I throw my arms around Dean, hugging him tight to me. I then throw my arms around Sammy's neck, and whisper in his ear,

"I've missed you two so much, Sammy."

He gives a small laugh as he hugs me tight.

"I've missed you too, ankle biter."

I whack his arm, but i give a smile. I then look around the room and realize Bells is not in her bed. She must be downstairs, eating breakfast with Charlie. I look between my two brothers as I raise my shoulders.

"Breakfast?"

** ~Emmaline Winchester~**

I went downstairs in my PJS. My blonde hair looked like a halo around my head, and on the Led Zeppelin shirt I stole from Dean had a slobber mark on the sleeve. Needless to say, my brothers again interrupted one of my good slumbers. I ate my Fruity Pebbles in silence as I watched Bells and the boys converse. Dean ate the pie Bells had made with a smile on his face, and Sam drank his orange juice. Uncle Charlie was leaning against the counter, a coffee mug in his right hand, a newspaper in the other. His eyes were narrowed, and his fingers were gripping the handle of the black mug a little too tightly.

I drop my spoon into the colorful milk as I walk to the sink and rinse the bowl out. I then stand beside Charlie, standing on the tips of my toes to see the newspaper over his shoulder.

"Hey uncle Charlie. Anything new?"

Brown eyes identical to Bells look up at me as he gives me a hefty sigh. "Just another body. We have to stop these newborns. Its getting out of control."

I snort. "Its been out of control, that's why we're here." I flick my eyes over to the boys and Bells, who aren't paying attention to us, more in-tune to their own conversation.

Uncle Charlie rolls his eyes at me as he takes a sip of coffee. "Well, y'all better head over to the Cullen's. You've still got training to do, and I think the Cullen's want to talk about their battle strategy."

Dean looks up at the mention of the Cullen's and he groans. We all file up the stairs, wordlessly; all except for Dean, who mutters under his breath;

"Sparkly fairy wannabe vampires. I'll kill 'em for just lookin' at me wrong. Especially that Edward. Vampires don't sparkle. Fairies do. Everybody knows that."

** ~Emmaline Winchester~**

Jacob POV

He heard the rumble of the car long before it pulled up, and he knew the cold ones could hear it. He was worried what Emma was going to think. When she'd recognized him last night, he'd panicked. He ran as far from that clearing as possible. He was pulled out of his mind when the car pulled up in front of the house, and four doors opened. There was four sets of footsteps, then a knock.

Carlisle answered the door, inviting the group in. First was two men he'd never seen before, one with shaggy brown hair and caring hazel eyes, the other with spiky blonde hair and searching green eyes. The two looked very uncomfortable.

Emma entered last, and the sight of her took Jacob's breath away.

Her long blonde hair was up in a pony tail, a purple tank-top and a black leather jacket slung over that, a pair of tight jeans encasing her legs, and studded combat boots on her feet.

She walked up and stood between the two males who'd yet to introduce themselves. The males stood closer to her, protecting her. Bells finally introduced the unknown males.

"Guys, these are my cousins Sam and Dean. Emma's older brothers. They're the hunters you've been looking for."

Jacob groans in his head and wants to smack his head into the wall. With these guys, there was no way in hell that he was getting near Emma.

Edward's laugh bounces around the room as he stares at Jacob. Jacob growls in his throat. Edward and the pack are the only one's who'd know he'd imprinted. Jacob can feel everyone's eyes on him, but he ignores them as he glares at Edward.

"At least it's not Bella," Edward's voice seemed loud in the full room.

Jacob growled again.

"What's not Bella?" Bella asked.

Jacob didn't bother to turn to answer. He'd let the vampire do that.

"Jacob has imprinted, and it's not you."

Jacob hears gasps around the room and he reluctantly turns to look at everybody. Bella walks up to Jacob, and he can tell Dean, the blonde one, just wants to grab her arm and pull her back. But, he restrains.

"Who is it, Jake? Who has finally made you happy?"

Jacob just stares down at her, not knowing how to answer her. How could he possibly tell her he'd imprinted on her own cousin? Her flesh and blood.

"He's imprinted on Emma."

~Emmaline Winchester~

I was standing between Sam and Dean, watching the whole she-bang going down between Jacob and Edward. When Edward said Jacob had imprinted, I was shocked into silence.

Bells had gone up to Jacob, asking him who he'd imprinted on. He didn't answer her.

My eyes flicked over to Twinkle Toes as I watched a satisfied smile slip over his face as he said, "He's imprinted on Emma."

All hell broke loose then. Jacob jumped from his place leaning against the wall to wrapping his huge palms around Twinkle Toes neck.

The other vampires were trying to get the werewolf off of their 'brother', but with no success. I was trying to hold Sam and Dean back. They were trying to kill Jacob for imprinting on me. They didn't even know what that meant, and the only reason they wanted to kill him was because my name was in the same sentence as Jacob's. I knew what it meant though, and it brought clarity for everything.

I heard something break, like marble shattering, and it snapped me out of my thoughts. Jacob had broken Sparkle's arm. From shoulder to wrist. Then Bell's scream when she saw her boyfriend.

I did the only thing that seemed rational in that moment. I screamed.

"JACOB!"

Everyone went quiet, including my brothers. They seemed shocked. Jacob stopped and let go of Twinkle toes, slowly turning to look at me. I pushed away from my brothers until I stood in the middle of the living room, and I crooked a finger at him.

He slowly walked until he stood in front of me, his massive form towering over me. I had to tilt my head back to even look him in the eyes. I then placed both of my hands on his face, making him go rigid, then relax.

His chocolate-brown eyes closed, and he sighed. He was totally defenseless in this moment, and that's when the actuality of it hit me; a werewolf, something that I hunted on a regular basis, was my soul mate, and I was his. I couldn't say I loved him, though.

The sparkle team was shocked into silence. They'd never seen anything like this, and Sammy was now holding Dean back.

I spoke then. "Jacob, I know you want to kill him. Trust me, so do I. But, I can't and won't do it because Bell's loves him so much. And that mean's on some level I can't let his dumbass die."

His huge body rumbled with laughter as he opened his eyes and patted my hand. He then took a step back and gave a weary look to my brothers.

"So, are we going to talk about our game plan, or are we gonna dwell on this and try to stop something that won't be stopped?"

~Emmaline Winchester~

We had everything planned out, until I was curious and asked why this group of Fairies were coming here, to Forks. The Sparkle team went quiet, Bells included. Jacob was mad enough I could almost see the smoke coming out of his ears. I guess there was some truth to _curiosity killed the cat._

"You didn't tell them we think that this newborn army is after Bells? That a cold one snuck into her room and took a t-shirt? That a fucking vampire has been after her for two years!"

I knew it wasn' t going to take long until Dean blew up, I started counting. I got to five.

"What the fuck is he talking about, Bells? You have a fucking vampire wannabe gunning to gank you, and a newborn army after you, and you couldn't have enough fucking balls to tell us?!" Dean roared.

His face was red and he was pacing. Sammy and I both jumped up, ready to restrain Dean if need be. Bells gave me a pleading look, but I just shook my head at her. I too, was pissed. How could she not tell me?

"I didn't want you to worry, Dean. The Cullen's had it-"

"Oh, the perfect Cullen's, hmm? The one's that left you for dead, the ones that couldn't have given a damn if you were dying or not. When you were so depressed that you wouldn't have cared if you'd died, we were there, Bells. Emma, Sammy, and I! We were there."

Dean finished his rant, looking at each one of the Cullen's, and Jacob, daring them to contradict him. Even Emmett kept his mouth shut.

He then looked back at Sammy and me, and I could see just how pissed off he was. He then stalked to the door and flung it open, stomping across the front porch and into the car where he blared Metallica.

Bells looked to me, and I sighed, walking across the room and opening my arms. She ran into them without hesitation, and she whispered,

"I know you guys were there for me when they weren't, and I thank you guys so much for that."

"That's what family does for each other, Bells. We just don't understand why you'd keep this from us. Let's... Let's just... we need to refine our battle style . With the way Alice talks, they'll be here after Bells graduates, right?"

I look to Alice who gives me a nod and smile. "Yes."

I nod, and begin to pace, my fingers pinching the bridge of my nose. "So, what, a week, correct? A little less?"

Alice again nods.

"Alright, since their bringing the fight to us, we'll defend."

_-An hour later- _

We had our plan laid out. Bells was going to lead the newborns to the clearing, while the rest of us waited for the army in the clearing. We'd all be spread out, me in between Sammy and Dean. Sparkles wanted Bells hidden away, protected, but she wouldn't stand for it, and neither would I. Bells was a hunter, dammit. And she could defend herself as well as anyone else. Even Dean agreed; after he'd come back inside, as reluctantly as he sounded, that we needed all the manpower we could get.

Sparkles didn't like it, and he made Bells promise to stay near him. I snorted and rolled my eyes. Bells was a very stubborn woman, she'd do whatever she damn well pleased. Bells caught my eye and she gave a knowing smile.

We went back to uncle Charlie's not too long later. Bells wanted to stay behind, spend a little more time with Sparkles before she had to go to school tomorrow, though I knew they saw each other all the time during the day. They couldn't get enough of each other. When Sammy, Dean and I walked through the front door, we immediately headed for the yard to practice some more. When we were finally tired and bruised up, only then did I collapse on the air mattress, my eyes instantly closing.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey, Y'all. I'm back. Sorry this is such a short chapter, but I wanted to put something up, and sorry for any spelling errors, for some reason my spell check isn't working on my Doc Manager. Or, maybe it's just a blonde moment. I have those. Anyway, I'm sure you guys have heard what has been going on in our fandom, either through Facebook, Tumblr, Twitter, and or ifunny. If you are feeling alone, or if you feel like you've got nobody to talk to, please PM me. I'm here for you all, and truly, I do know what you're going through. You always have someone to talk to, and someone who cares about you. I love you all so much! Our fandom is like a family, we always have each others back. **

**Lot's o' Love,**

**Miss Vannix.**

* * *

><p><em>We went back to uncle Charlie's not too long later. Bells wanted to stay behind, spend a little more time with Sparkles before she had to go to school tomorrow, though I knew they saw each other all the time during the day. They couldn't get enough of each other. When Sammy, Dean and I walked through the front door, we immediately headed for the yard to practice some more. When we were tired and bruised up, only then did I collapse on the air mattress, my eyes instantly closing<em>.

** ~Emmaline Winchester~**

Suprisingly, I slept till morning. I was woken up by Bells alarm clock going off, and the sounds of her preparing for her day. I groan and roll over, protecting my eyes from the unwanted intrusion of the bathroom light. I grunted when a weight suddenly dropped down onto me, making me again groan.

"Wakey wakey, eggs and bakey!"

Bells sing-songs into my ear. I feebly bat at her face, but when she laughs, I know I totally missed my target.

"What are you, Satan?" I crack an eye and watch as she smiles.

"No, I'm a girl. He's a guy. And plus, I have a halo," She motions to the top of her head in a circle.

I laugh, a full body laugh. "Yeah, you got horns holding up that pretty little halo."

She then smacks my thigh through the thick blanket.

"C'mon, Em. Up and at 'em. I have to go to school, and you get to train today!"

I again groan and throw the blanket over my head.

"And, Jake is coming here to train too. Though, he'll probably be a wolf for most of the fight..." Her voice trailed off.

I sigh and throw the blanket off my head and sit up, rubbing my eyes with hard circles. Bells continues to sit on my legs.

I look at her face and lean my head against her shoulder. Her arm instantly goes around my shoulders.

"Did you love Jacob?" This question is asked quickly, and she shrugs under my head.

"In a certain way I did. I love Jake more than anything. But, I think I love him more as my brother than a lover or boyfriend. He was the one that was in love with me."

"Ah, a love triangle then, hmm?" I flip my hair and continue to lay against her shoulder.

She nods, then whispers, "Edward asked me to marry him, Emma. I love him... But, I haven't awsnered him yet. Em, I don't know what to tell him."

I stiffen, then relax. Who am I to take away what makes her happy? "What's stopping you?"

She sighs, and leans into our embrace more. "Mostly, my mom. You know how she thinks,"

I do know how Renee thinks. She doesn't believe in marriage before the age of thirty. Since her marriage with Charlie had gone down hill, she'd set the boundary for Bells. And me. I never knew my mom, she was just a woman who John Winchester messed around with. She was killed though, and I carry around a picture of her in my duffle at all times. Bells has seen it dozens of times. I've seen pictures of Mary Winchester, and I knew why my dad got with my mom. Mary looked _very_ similar to my mom.

"Well, its true love. And, I do have to agree with your mom. You're a little young, but who am I to judge? If it's truly what you want to do, then do it. Say yes,"

I look up at her to see her smile, then she gently pushes off of the air matress.

"You get ready, and I'll see you later today," She says as she walks out of the room, and a few moments later I hear the old truck she has start up. Charlie had left an hour earlier, and now it was only Sam, Dean, and I.

I grab my little bag with my shampoo and things in it and head to the bathroom. As I stand under the hot spray of the shower, I think about the fight. Bells was literally in the middle of a war. And, basically the cause of it. She had several vampires gunning for her, and it made my stomach drop with the thought. My cousin, my _best friend_ was in more danger than she'd ever been in, and I prayed to God that I could stop it before it killed her.

**~Emmaline Winchester~**

_Dean POV_

He, Sam, and Emma stood in the back yard waiting for the werewolf to show up. Dean's arms were crossed over his chest, and he tried to keep his anger down. Who gave this werewolf the right to imprint on his baby sister, hmm? He sure as hell didn't. Even when Em explained that it wasn't his fault, that he couldn't help _who_ he imprinted on, it still pissed him off. He was a supernatural creature and it was in their damn job description to hunt and kill werewolves.

And, Dean had seen the way Em reacted around the wererwolf. Even if she wouldn't admit it, he could see something deep in her eyes. Her and the werewolf were connected in some way, most likely their souls. Or so Sammy had told him.

Dean was quickly brought out of his thoughts when he heard the rumbling of a motorcycle, and saw the sleek black bike that stopped in Charlie's driveway. Dammit, he had to give the dog some credit. That bike was nice. Dean watched as he stepped off of the bike, and took off his helmet, his brown eyes instantly finding Em's. It made Dean growl low in his throat. The werewolf heard, and looked in his direction. His eyes were weary when he stepped up to the three Winchester's.

"So..." The wolf let his sentence trail off.

"Yeah to train hand to hand combat. We know that you'll probably be... wolfy during this fight, but it'll probably be good for you to fight hand-to-hand combat." Dean bit out relcutantly.

Dean watched as Jacob nodded, and then before the wolf could reply, Dean threw the first punch. Jacob dodged, Dean's fist barely grazing his jaw as he jerked back, and took deep breaths through his nose. Dean gave the wolf a crooked smile as he waited for the wolf to make his move.

_Jacob POV_

He finally managed to take the hunter down. It took a while, the hunter was a good fighter, and gave as good as he got. The hunter had taken Jake down, and as he lay down on the ground, Dean looked down on him as he wiped blood away from his lip.

"That all you got, Wolf Boy?" The Hunter's voice was snide.

Jake grabbed the hunter's ankle, sweeping his legs out from under him, making Dean hit the ground with a hard _thud_.

"You don't even know what I got, Hunter."

Jake heard a laugh as the hunter jumped to his feet and held his hand out for Jake to take. Jake took the hunter's hand and let him haul him to his feet.

There was a slight sparkle in Dean's eyes as Jacob looked down at him.

"You're not too bad, Wolf Boy. I might, might being the keyword there, come to like you."

The hunter took a step closer to him, his voice going cold. "You hurt her though, make her even _sniffle,_ I swear to the sweet-baby-Jesus above, I will end your exsistence."

Jake didn't blink, though the Hunter's threat did scare him a little. He just stared at the hunter, not breaking eye-contact.

What finally broke their eye staring contest was the voice of Emma.

"Okay, so if we're done having a pissing contest and comparing sizes, can we please continue to train?"

** ~Emmaline Winchester~**

I was training with Jake again, and let me just tell you, he was _good._ I finally got him down, after three times of him taking me down, and was currently sitting on his chest, my tennis shoes planted on his fore-arms in an attempt to keep his arms from rising up. He was a lot stronger than me, and truthfully, I think the asshole was going to easy on me.

I growled when he stared up at me. As I was about to open my mouth to tell the asshat off for going easy on me, he rose against my strength, put his big hands on my cheeks, and pressed his lips to mine. It took me a moment to relax into the kiss, but after him nipping at my bottom lip, and licking the seam between my top and bottom lip, I melted into him. My arms wound around his neck, and the world faded until nothing mattered but this kiss, and him. As his tongue explored my mouth, I came to the dim realization that I was completely happy. I was happy with the thing I usually hunted, and I couldn't give a damn what anybody thought.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi, guys! I'm back with another chapter for you! Please tell me what you think in the reviews. It makes me happy to see them. Thanks to anybody who favorites and follows. I see you too! Also, sorry for any mistakes you see in here... On another note, if you haven't seen my profile, I do need a Beta-Reader. I really do need one, and please PM me if you are interested. Thanks so much!**

**Lot's o' Love, **

**Miss Vannix.**

* * *

><p><em>I was happy with the thing I usually hunted, and I couldn't give a damn what anybody thought. <em>

**~Emmaline Winchester~**

_Sam POV_

Sam saw the kiss, and lucky enough for Em and the wolf both, Dean had his back turned to them. Just because _he_ gritted his teeth and kept Dean's attetion away from them didn't mean he was _great _with letting them kiss. One, that was his baby sister over there, and he still thought of her in pig-tails. And two, that was the guy who was kissing his baby sister. So yeah, he wanted to punch the guy's head-lights out. But, like Dean, Sam could also see that Jacob did make Em happy, and truthfully, that's all he wanted for Em.

Sam tore his eyes away from the couple, and focused on Dean. Dean was currently trying to take him down, but Sam had fought him every time. No way he was letting Dean take him down. His brother would just gloat about it later, and no way in hell did Sam want to hear that.

_Bella POV_

Bella stood at the graduation poster, and she stopped breathing. She'd promised Edward that she'd let him change her after graduation. Now that her family is here, she didn't think she could go through with that promise. She was starting to realize that she missed doing research for hunts, or even going out on one. She truly missed the thrill.

Edward was going to be pissed when she told him she wouldn't want to be turned. After what happened with the Volturi, Edward believed she had to be turned in order to be kept alive. He didn't know at the time that she was a hunter, and wasn't really scared of anything. She could defend herself. And, if need be, she could go on the road with her cousins. They'd have her back.

"Bella, what's wrong?" Edward's voice brought her out thoughts, and ripped her focus away from the poster.

She tried to put on a smile, to hide it all, but it wasn't working. He could always read her like an open book.

"You're worried about what's to happen after graduation. The fight... And then your changing. I promise you, Carlisle will not hurt you. He's good at this kind of thing." His voice was as smooth as velvet.

Bells shakes her head, then looks up at her boyfriend. She truly did love this vampire. "No, I'm not worried about any of that. I just... I just have to talk to you about something, okay?"

She watched as different emotions flickered so quickly over Edwards face she barely caught them. Confusion, and worry were the two that stood out the most. She took his hand as she walked towards her truck. She'd decided to take her own truck today, and to not press Dean more. She was scared he'd go through with his promise and kill Edward.

Once she was by the driver's door to her truck, she stopped, and took a deep breath. "I don't want you to turn me, Edward. I want to... live. I know you're worried about the Voultri finding me and killing me... But I'll be safe."

Before Edward could reply, Alice showed up behind him, her eyes wide with fear, and Bella knew she had a vision... And, it wasn't going to be a good one.

**~Emmaline Winchester~**

_Dean POV_

He was inside when Alice, Edward, and Bells burst through the front door, Bells crying out when she saw Em, running over to her and throwing her small arms around Em's neck. Edwards eyes were wide with fear as he looked to Jacob, who had a worried exspression on his face.

Sparkles then turned to Dean and Sam, and Dean could feel his stomach drop with fear.

"Alice had a vision about Emma, but it disappeared before she could fully see what was going to happen."

Dean felt Sam come up behind him, and his voice rumbled low in his chest. "What. Did. She. See?" Sam said each word indvidually, each breath becoming deeper than the last. He was trying not to panic.

"... Alice saw Emma being taken... and used against Bella. To stop her from fighting and to give herself up."

Dean looked back at Em. Bells was by his sister's side, and Wolf Boy stood slightly in front of the girls, his form slightly blurry around the edges. He was about to change, and Dean knew from the research he and Sammy had done on the Tribe, this wasn't a good thing. The wolves were a force to be reckoned with when they were royally pissed.

Dean was again suprised when Em brought her small hand up and rested it between Wolf Boy's shoulder blades, making him instantly calm down. And it worked just like the last time, the shaking stopping, and his breathing slowing down. His sister's skin was shockingly pale against Jacob's darkly tanned skin. Dean noticed this as he watched his sister lay her head on the wolf's shoulder, making his eyes close and sigh, his hand reaching up and grasping Em's.

Dean then turned to Sam, who had a worried exspression on his face, worry hidding in his hazel eyes. Dean turned to adress the group.

"This is how this is going to go down, okay? Emma and Bells are to have around the clock protection. The way I figure it, if the red-headed bitch decides to come after Em, she'll take Bells too. I want Sparkles or any of the other Faries to keep with Bells at all time. Same with you, Wolf Boy. If not you, then someone from your pack. Of course, Sammy and I will keep an eye on them. I hate to admit this, but we do need your help."

It was silent, and everyone in the room nodded their understanding. Alice then spoke up from beside Sparkles, her big caramel eyes locking on Dean's.

"I want you to know, I can't really see the your family's futures. The only reason I saw Emma being taken was I saw Bella talking about it. I only see the human futures and vampires. Because I've been both. But-"

Before the pixie could go on, Dean interuppted her.

"Look, Pixie. We're human-" Dean was cut off by her shaking her head with a touch of annyonance.

"No. You're hunters. I've never been a hunter. Now, it doesn't mean that I'm completely cut off from seeing your future, it's just a little blurry. But, now since you and Emma are involved with the Wolves, I can't see your guys futures at all." She hissed.

"Wait. You said Emma and Dean. Did you see me in your visions?" Sam's voice asked from beside from Dean, a touch of curiosity ringing in his voice.

Alice shook her head and looked him in the eyes. "No, Sam. I've never seen your future. All I know is your not completely human... Or I would've seen your future."

**~Emmaline Winchester~**

It had been almost three days since Alice had dropped that little bomb on Sammy. I had almost jumped on the pixie for _ever _ thinking about putting that on my brother's shoulders. Yeah, Sammy knew there was someting wrong with him, he just didn't know _what._

Sam tried to pretend it didn't bother him, but I knew my big brother. It did.

When Sam or Dean wasn't with me, Jacob was. He wouldn't let me out of his sight, constantly at my side, or behind me, his big form reassuring. I could hold my own, but it felt good to know that I had back-up. Though Jacob and I had only known each other for almost five days... I felt like I'd known him all my life. He was comforting, and made me laugh. We'd grown togther more. I still couldn't say I loved him. I knew I cared for him a lot. I guess all of this was to blame on the soul-mate thing.

He stayed with me 24/7 though Bells and I was basically on house arrest. She only got out to go to school, but that was only because three of the Sparkle Team went to the high school.

The only thing that stopped me from going insane was the fact that I was allowed to practice and train. I wasn't allowed to do anything else, Sam and Dean saying they had it all taken care of. I didn't doubt my brothers, but I knew them better than anybody. They were only saying that because they wanted to keep me safe.

Jacob was currently asleep on my air-mattresss, his feet and part of his calves hanging off the end. I was curled up beside him, his huge arm wrapped around my body, my head under his chin. He was dozing lightly, able to become alert at the slightest noise or movement. Moving slowly, I rose a little, and kissed along his strong jaw.

He jerked, and sighed, a slight smile playing across his shapely lips. "Ah, you just had to wake me up from my nap, huh?" His voice was still thick with sleep.

"Yup, I'm bored." I then bit at his jaw, letting my teeth sink into the skin there just enough to make him moan.

He turned suddenly, his back facing to the door, and wrapping his arms around me. His lips pressed against my cheek in hot, open mouth kisses, until he reached my ear and licked the shell of my ear, his tounge tugging at the diamond stud in the cartilage. Before I could respond, even moan, there was a thumping of footsteps running up the stairs, and the voice of Bells.

"Edward, I told you I'd be safe! You just don't believe me!"

I heard Sparkle's voice this time, a hint of anger in it. "Bella, darling! I belive you, but apparently you just don't know the power of the Voultri."

I pushed away from Jacob, getting up from the air mattress, and sitting in the metal folding chair. Jake groaned, and rolled over muttering about getting more sleep if he simply couldn't make out with the girl he liked without being interuppted.

I stifled a laugh, though I was hoping that Bells would finally open up to me a little more. I didn't have to strain my ears to hear them. They were right outside her bedroom door now.

"No, Edward. You just have no faith in me! I..." A sigh was heard, and I could picture Bells running her fingers through her dark locks. "I want to talk to Emma. Alone." The word was emphazied.

The door swung open, and Bells stepped in, and when Sparkles went to step in after her, she turned and glared at him. Something I'd hardly ever seen Bells do. She had to be royally pissed.

"God so help me, Edward. You go home right now. I'll be safe here, I have Jake and Emma. Sam and Dean are in the backyard. If you don't go home, I'll let Dean have his way with you. You won't make it out of it. I promise."

My jaw hit the floor, and Jake rolled over with wide eyes. He voiced my question.

"Did you just threaten to have him killed?"

She threw a glare over her shoulder at him, then looked back at Edward with same glare. He even looked shocked. "Edward, go."

He left, and Bells looked over at me, her anger disappearing. Tears began to form in her eyes, and her bottom lip shook. I instantly stood up, and went to her.

"Em... I... I need to talk to you now."

**A/N: What do you think about Jacob and Em's relationship? **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter for you! Sorry, this one is a bit shorter. I promise that the next chapter will surely be longer. It's the battle! Please tell me what you think, and sorry for any mistakes you see in here, I'm still looking for a Beta. Also, I'm thinking about ending this story in a few chapters. Anyone up for a sequel? Tell me in the reviews! Thanks to my reviewers and the people who favorite/follow my stories. Y'all make my day.**

**Lot's o' Love,**

**Miss Vannix.**

* * *

><p><em>"God so help me, Edward. You go home right now. I'll be safe here, I have <em>

_Jake and Emma. Sam and Dean are in the backyard. If you don't go home, I'll let _

_Dean have his way with you. You won't make it out of it. I promise."_

_My jaw hit the floor, and Jake rolled over with wide eyes. He voiced my _

_question._

_"Did you just threaten to have him killed?"_

_She threw a glare over her shoulder at him, then looked back at Edward with _

_same glare. He even looked shocked. "Edward, go."_

_He left, and Bells looked over at me, her anger disappearing. Tears began to _

_form in her eyes, and her bottom lip shook. I instantly stood up, and went to _

_her._

_"Em... I... I need to talk to you now."_

**~Emmaline Winchester~**

I nodded and took her by the arm, leading her to the bed and gently settling her onto the purple comforter. I sat beside her, my arm around her small shoulders. I looked back at Jacob, who was sitting on the air mattress, looking at us, his head cocked to the side. I caught his gaze and jerked my head towards the door, telling him to leave. He rolled his big brown eyes and shoved up from his positon, walking to the bedroom door.

I look up as he stops by the bed, and he presses his lips gently to my forehead.

"I'll be downstairs raiding your fridge. I'm a yell away," His voice rumbles in his chest.

"Thanks Jake," I smile at him as he walks out the door.

When I hear his big feet hit the landing, I turn to Bells, my smile gone.

"Bells, whats the matter? What haven't you told me?" My voice is gentle as I scoot closer to her. I bump my shoulder into hers.

"You promise to let me finish before you interrupt me?" Her usually strong, and soft voice shook.

"Yeah, of course."

Bella then begins her tale of Aero and the Voultri, why she went to Italy, and how she promised the vampires that she'd be turned by the end of her graduation.

"And... Now that graduation is here, I can't go through with turning into something that I've been taught to hunt and kill my entire life. I just... I can't, Emma."

I looked into her eyes, saw her pain, her heart torn in two.

"Then don't do it. Twinkle Toes thinks the only way to protect you, is to turn you. You know different, and so do I. " I gently brush her dark hair behind her right ear, giving her a small smile when her watery eyes meet mine.

"What if he doesn't want me, Emma? What if the only way he'll take me is being a vampire?" The tears that were in her eyes began to slip down her cheeks.

Wiping her tears off and pulling her to my chest, I rocked back and forth as she sobbed.

"Truthfully, no matter how much I hate Twinkle Toes, and how much I want him turned into a pile of dust at my feet, I don't think he'd do that. He literally wanted to _die_ after he thought you were dead. He loves you."

I stop rocking on the bed, and gently push her away to arms length. Bells puffy red eyes meet mine, and she feebly tries to wipe the tears still leaking out of her eyes away.

"You really think so, Em? You really think he'll still love me until I'm old and gray?"

I pull her into a hug. "I think he'll love you until you're old and senile."

I hear her contagious laugh, and can't help but laugh right along with her. Her small fist lands on my arm, and we both flop back onto her bed. I let go of a deep sigh as I look around the room I spent so much time in as a kid.

"Hey, do you remember when Sam, Dean, and I would come to spend a week in the summer, you and I would come up here to get away from the boys?" I look over at her, to see her give a smile, her eyes crinkling around the corners.

"Yeah, I do. Do you remember coming up here and talking about the boys we liked, watching horror movies until all hours of the night? And, when we'd finally fall asleep, we'd have to call Dean in to sleep with us because we were so scared?"

I laugh at the memory of Dean sleeping between me and Bells, his arms wrapped around us to keep the monsters in our dreams away.

"Of course! He always put on his bitchy face, complaining that he didn't want to do it, but he secretly loved doing it." I look over to Bells, rolling over on my side to face her.

"I wish I could go back to those times, where I didn't have to worry about an army of newborns hunting my cousin, and our biggest problem was the monster's from a horror movie," I drop my head beside hers, our hair mixing on the comforter.

All is quiet in the room while my eyes roam the room, our breathing even, both of us lost in our memories. Finally she answers in a whisper, "So do I. Everything was so simple."

**~Emmaline Winchester~**

_Bella POV_

Bella is in the backseat of the cruiser next to Edward, her hand lightly clapsed in his. He was looking at her, but she couldn't pull her eyes from looking out the window, watching the trees pass by in a green blur as Charlie drove to the high school. Today she would be graduating, getting her diploma, and tommrrow she would be fighting to save the lives of her family. Some graduation celebration.

When they got to the school, she and Edward split ways at the line of graduates, him going to the front of the line to stand by Alice and Jasper. She was making her way to the end of the line when she heard her name called.

"Bells! Yo! Bells!"

Her head whipped around to see Emma and Dean running towards her, big smiles on their faces. Everyone was looking at Emma and Dean, and she knew they were wondering who in the hell they were.

Emma had dressed up some, wearing dark skinny jeans, a nice blue blouse that brought out the color of her eyes, and her hair curled in loose ringlets, bouncing against her back and shoulders. Dean was wearing jeans without a rip or tear in them, and a nice t-shirt.

"What are you two doing back here?" She whispered, but couldn't help smile that turned up the corners of her lips. They weren't supposed to be back here, only the graduating class.

Emma and Dean stopped in front of her, Emma wrapping her arms around her.

"We're back here to tell you good luck, and everything will be just fine." Emma pulled back and looked at Dean.

He then stepped forward and wrapped his arms around her and whispered in her ear, "I'm so proud of you, Bells. You're doing something I couldn't do," He stepped back, and then said louder, "No chick flick moments." Though, he was the one with the tears in his eyes.

Bella laughs. "So, where are Sam and Jacob?"

Emma rolls her eyes. "Jacob hasn't shown up yet, and Sammy was too chicken to come back here with us, so, he's saving our seats."

Bella again laughs, and pushes on their shoulders. "Go, before someone catches you!" She watches as they sneak away, eyes watching out for teachers.

It seemes like forever before she is called to get her diploma, but when the principal calls, "Isabella Swan," she can hear the proud shouts of her family. Her eyes find them easily enough, Dean, Sam, Jacob, Charlie and Emma. Emma is jumping up and down, Jacob giving loud whoops, Charlie, Sam, and Dean yelling just as loud, huge smiles on their faces.

It was almost enough for to forget they'd be fighting for their lives tommrrow. It was almost enough to take away the worry and the pain.


End file.
